1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test method, and more particularly to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) test method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When electrostatic provided by a human body enters an electronic product, if the electronic product is connected to ground, a current is generated and discharged to ground. The discharge state can be simulated by an electrostatic discharge (ESD) test. A change of the electric field induces an error during the operation of the electronic product. Furthermore, the electronic product may absorb energy of the discharge current to damager other apparatuses. Thus, the ESD test is important for the electronic product.
However, during the ESD test, if an error occurs during the operation of the electronic product, the error is induced by an environment coupling effect or a hardware structure, such as cases, electronic elements or tracks. Since the error is induced by a root cause and the root cause cannot be immediately found, a tester consumes a lot time to find the root cause.